


secret baby

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little Tyler, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: He moved the remote aside before holding his teddy close and putting his paci in his mouth, sucking softly as he watched the tv. He was perfectly content, all the stress from the tour melting away as he finally allowed himself to just be small.





	secret baby

“You sure you don’t want to come, Ty?” Josh asked yet again, the third time in the last twenty minutes. 

Tyler sighed, giving Josh a small smile because he loved his best friend for trying. “I’m sure. I’d really rather just stay here and relax... could use the quiet time,” he admitted. 

Josh nodded in understanding. “Okay, well if you need anything while we’re out just text me!” He gave Tyler a pat on the back before he finally grabbed his jacket and left the hotel room. 

Tyler sighed in relief once he was gone. He usually loved to go out and explore the cities on their days off, but today he really wasn’t feeling it. The last few days on tour have been particularly draining for him, more so than usual. They hadn’t had a day off in two weeks now, and he really just needed a break from it all. Normally, when he was back home and feeling like this, well... he’d let himself fall into the headspace of a child. It really helped him a lot, though it did make things difficult feeling so young by himself. But there was no way he wanted anyone else to know about this. That would just be too embarrassing! 

He had hoped he would have enough in him to not have to be little while on tour, but he knew that would be hard to do... though time alone is difficult to get, he knew it would be times like this where he could have a break to himself. So that’s why he had told Josh and the rest of the crew that he really just wanted to be by himself at the hotel today while everyone else went out and explored together. Everyone had tried to convince him to come, but he knew that wouldn’t do him any good. 

So he’s happy once he’s finally alone in his room. He watches the crew leave the hotel from the window, just to make sure none of them will be coming back up in case they forgot something or as a last resort to try and persuade Tyler to come out with them. But they don't, and they all leave and get in a car, and once they’re farther than Tyler can see, he hops on over to his suitcase. He goes right to the bottom, fishing out his things that he had packed for these occasions. A soft blanket, a baby blue pacifier, a fresh diaper, and his cuddly teddy bear — he smiled softly as he laid everything on his bed and put his suitcase back on the floor. 

He was already starting to feel small, so he quickly undressed and expertly put on the diaper. Don’t be mistaken, it’s not like he uses them — they just bring him extra comfort when he’s feeling like this.

He was about to crawl into bed and maybe watch some cartoons, but his eyes wandered over to Josh’s suitcase... it’s a little chilly in the hotel room, especially since he’s mostly naked. He pads on over to Josh’s things and rummages through until he finds one of his best friend’s fluffy sweaters. He grins in triumph, tugging it on. He knows Josh won’t mind, they swap clothes all the time and Josh is aware of how much Tyler loves this sweater. 

He’s a lot more comfy now, so he goes back to his bed and jumps onto it, clutching his blankie close as he gets comfy and puts on the tv. He flips through the channels until he finds something he likes... unfortunately he’s impatient though, and can’t seem to find much when he’s feeling so young. He pouts, eyes furrowed as he continues to look. 

He finally finds Spongebob and decides to just settle for that. He moved the remote aside before holding his teddy close and putting his paci in his mouth, sucking softly as he watched the tv. He was perfectly content, all the stress from the tour melting away as he finally allowed himself to just be small. 

A few episodes in, Tyler’s eyes start to feel heavy. He tries to fight sleep, but it’s not worth it... he knows he needs a nap. He blinks over at the clock on the nightstand. The guys should be out for the rest of the day... it’s barely been an hour since they left and he knows they’re supposed to be out til at least dinner. 

So Tyler knows he has nothing to worry about, and he allows his eyes to finally fall and sleep overcomes him. He hasn’t looked this peaceful in weeks. 

 

•••••

 

It’s about an hour later when Josh decides he’s had enough with looking around the city. There really isn’t all that much to do here unfortunately, or at least anything he’s interested in. No, so he decides to head back to the hotel early, letting everyone know he’ll meet up with them again for dinner, and he’ll hopefully get Tyler to come too. 

Speaking of Tyler, Josh knows his band mate had been planning on some alone time. He’s totally prepared for him to be annoyed with him coming back to their shared room earlier than planned, so Josh figures he can just go in quick and get changed so he can just go to the hotel gym for a while. 

It’s not surprising when he enters their room and finds Tyler asleep. Josh was quiet on purpose in case of that — it’s hard enough to sleep well on tour, so everyone’s conscious of not waking anybody on the chance that they finally found some time to sleep. 

What Josh doesn’t expect is opening the door to find Tyler dressed the way he is. Again, Tyler wearing his sweater doesn’t surprise him... but the pacifier sure does. And the stuffed animal and the blanket and — hey, is that a _diaper?_

Josh is absolutely shocked and confused, but he still tries to be quiet as he continues to walk further into the room. Unfortunately, he’s incredibly distracted and is staring at Tyler, so he’s not paying attention to where he’s going and he ends up running straight into his own bed. He groans at the pain, and because of that and the sound of Josh hitting the bed, that’s enough for little Tyler’s eyes to open wide eyed, suddenly fully awake. 

He sits up in a flash, pacifier falling out of his mouth as he realizes Josh is there. Tears immediately fill his eyes and he just starts full on sobbing, gripping his teddy to his chest. 

If Tyler were feeling big at this moment, he likely would’ve tried to do something — play it off as a joke or run into the bathroom. But Ty is still little right now and all he can do is cry. He never wanted this to happen. He had been too clumsy. 

Josh is stunned when Tyler starts crying, hurrying over to him and sitting on the bed carefully. “Hey— Ty? What’s wrong?” It’s obvious he’s caught his friend in something he hadn’t wanted him to know about, but Josh hates to see him so upset. In fact, he had never seen him cry this much before — he was sobbing hard, snot dripping from his nose, and he sounded like he was having trouble breathing... much like a baby would cry. 

Josh didn’t know what else to do, so he just did what he could and brought his friend into his arms, holding him tight. “It’s okay, Ty. You’re okay — whatever is going on, it’s gonna be okay,” he tried to assure him and rubbed his back. 

Tyler leaned into his touch, pressing as close to Josh as he possibly could. But still, he wasn’t calming down. “You— you...” he cried harder, having trouble getting his words out. “Gonna h-hate me!” 

Josh had to strain to hear, and when he realized what his friend had said he could feel his heart break. “Hey— I could never hate you,” he told him, hugging him tighter and kissing his forehead. “I love you so much... you’re so important to me, Ty. I promise, I’m always here for you no matter what.” He continued to repeat similar things as Tyler seemed to finally start to calm down. He pressed kisses to his friend’s head in between each sentence because it seemed to help the process. 

Soon Tyler had stopped crying, though he still had his face tucked into Josh’s chest. He hiccuped every now and then, but Josh just continued to rub his back. He couldn’t even bring himself to care that his his shirt was now soaked with tears and covered in snot. 

“How you feeling, Ty?” Josh asked gently after a few more minutes. 

Tyler hesitated before sighing softly and turning his head so Josh would be able to hear him better. “Small,” he admitted in a whisper. 

Josh nodded slowly. He really didn’t know what that meant, nor did he know what any of this was about, but there was no way he was abandoning his best friend. 

He pressed another soft kiss to Tyler’s temple. “That’s okay. You wanna finish your nap? I’m sure that must’ve tuckered you out...”

Tyler nodded, but didn’t make an effort to move. Josh smiled at that, and just grabbed hold of Tyler and moved their position so they were lying down, snuggled up together. 

“I’ll be here the whole time, don’t you worry,” Josh promised, petting Tyler’s hair with one hand while he continued to rub his back with the other. “Never leaving you. I love you, Ty. You’re amazing.”

Tyler smiled small, the first sign of happiness since Josh got back. Though his eyes were half closed and he was already starting to fall asleep, Josh had just so easily gotten him comfy. He felt so safe. 

“I love you too, Joshie,” he had managed to whisper before he had fallen asleep once more. 

Josh waited to make sure he wasn’t going to wake up again before he sighed in relief. He was still completely and utterly confused and had no idea how his next conversation with Tyler would go once he wakes up... but he does know for certain that whatever this is, he’s going to help his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests!
> 
> tumblr: snugglytyler
> 
> <3


End file.
